


A Dance to Heal

by LesbianLoser



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLoser/pseuds/LesbianLoser
Summary: Bella learns why Emmett and Rosalie always disappear to their room at night. The reason is much more wholesome than she thinks.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	A Dance to Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Big hugs to simply-ellas-stuff on Tumblr! Her Twilight character headcanons are the inspiration for this fic. Go check her out!

Bella POV

No one said adapting to immortality would be easy. I miss the small things about being alive: sneezing, crying, sleep. Oh, how I miss sleep. At first, the idea of no drowsiness to impede a constant flow of activity was alluring. But now, a good eight hour night’s sleep to break up the days sounds wonderful. 

In the Cullen house, it’s easy to trick yourself into believing that the days and nights are different. Even though no one is asleep, most of the family takes to quieter activities after sunset if they aren’t out hunting. 

Recently, I’ve been noticing an absence from the group at night. More often than not, if the coven is relaxing in the spacious living room after dusk, Emmett and Rosalie are not. 

Before I was turned, I had noticed this, but I always assumed they were just in the garage or out hunting or off on their own somewhere in town. Now, with my acute hearing capabilities, able to hear everyones conversations from all around the house, I know they spend the nights in their room.

This isn’t exactly a wild concept. Human couples spend the nights together and Emmett and Rosalie have always been very physical. But, when I listen in, it’s not the typical nocturnal sounds one might expect, but hushed whispers and quiet music. 

It’s so normal and yet so strange. They drift upstairs at the same time every night and come back down eight hours later in the mid-morning. Of course, I’ve learned normalcy is relative; it feels like there’s something more about this ritual of theirs. 

Rosalie and I had warmed up to each other after Renesmee was born, but we’ve never been that close. Most of the bitterness she held for me has dissipated, but I can tell my recent turning has her recalling her own.

Emmett has been a good friend to me since Edward first took me to his house, but he never seemed like the type to enjoy a lot of deep conversation, though this notion has been challenged by my recent listening-in. Still, of course he’d have more meaningful conversations with his wife than with his weird new sister who’s still a child compared to him. 

These conclusions have led me to where I sit today, in my house, in front of my husband. He had known both Rosalie and Emmett the longest, and I felt that he knew more than what he told about their relationship.

“I have a question,” I blurt out, pulling Edward’s attention away from his book. 

“Okay,” he drawls, encouraging me to go on.  
I take a deep breath and bite my lip before rushing out, “what’s up with Rosalie and Emmett?”

He smirks that beautiful stupid smirk and sets his book on the side table. “They’re married,” he says teasingly.

I roll my eyes, “well, I know that.” How do I ask this question without sounding like an absolute stalker? “I feel like there’s something more there. Like, they go to bed every night and don’t come out until morning, but they’re obviously not sleeping. Have you noticed that?”

“I’m sure you can guess what they’re doing,” he says with a laugh and a teasingly raised eyebrow.

Of course, I know what he’s implying. “They’re not, though,” I insist, throwing myself head first into stalker territory, “I can hear them, they just talk. I mean, they fuck too, but they mostly just talk and listen to music. I know you know what I’m talking about. Aren’t you always unintentionally in their minds? And why do they act like night for us is normal? It’s like they go to bed like humans.”

Edward leans back into the corner of the couch, seemingly preparing himself to tell a long story.

“Did Rose tell you what happened to her before Carlisle found her?”

How could I forget? What happened to her was the stuff of nightmares, raped and beaten by her own fiance and his friends. I give him a little nod, not quite sure how Rosalie’s past connected to her and Emmett’s strange “sleeping” habits.

He continues.

“Well, when Emmett came around a couple years afterward, she didn’t really know how to handle him. Sure, it was love at first sight for those two, but he was a big guy with newborn strength that she didn’t know. She was a bit weary at first.”

Third Person Flashback

Rosalie eyed the young man as he sat up gingerly. His body was freshly immortal, and she could tell he didn’t have much control over it yet as Carlisle helped him off the examination table. Emmett he said his name was. He hadn’t said much else since she had brought him home. He was clearly physically strong, if a bit malnourished, and though his face seemed unsure, Rosalie was worried. Her death was still so fresh in her mind, and she hadn’t met many other men since the incident that caused it. What if he was just like them? What if she had just brought home another monster?

A deep voice broke her out of her reverie, “ma’am, I don’t believe I’ve had the opportunity to thank you.”

‘Don’t thank me yet,’ she thought as she looked up at the large boy.

“And I don’t believe I’ve caught your name,” he continued.

For the first time since rescuing him, Rosalie looked into Emmett’s eyes and was reminded of why she saved him from that bear. There was light there, goodness that even she couldn’t miss That was still perfectly clear behind his red irises. There was no monster in those eyes, just a boy.

Bella POV

“She warmed up to him soon enough,” Edward continues, “but there were still some walls there.”

Trust me, I know all about Rose’s walls. They’re tall and thick, effectively blocking anyone from entering the deepest parts of her heart. Emmett’s the only one I know of who’s allowed in there, and it’s crazy to think that there was a time when even he wasn’t permitted access. I say so.

“Oh, it took a couple years for Rose to let him all the way in,” he says. “Touch is so important to them because for a long time it was the only thing separating them.”

It makes sense. I just haven’t thought about the effects of Rosalie’s assault. Of course she’d have a hard time with touch for a while afterwards. 

“So, what did they do?” It’s almost impossible to imagine Rosalie and Emmett not touching. They’re always snuggled up on the couch or holding hands or lightly brushing the other’s back. If it was love at first sight like the story goes, how did they show that love before touch was such a big part of them?

Edward answered, “they danced.”

Third Person Flashback

Edward’s fingers glided against the keys of his piano in a slow, calming rhythm. Though he was just playing for the joy of it, Carlisle and Esme had begun to sway together in the kitchen two songs ago. Rosalie watched them, wishing she could be as comfortable with Emmett as they were together. Since saving him, they quickly became infatuated with each other. He was kind and gentle, and Rosalie was beginning to believe she stumbled upon him for a reason. 

She felt him come to stand beside her in the doorway. “Do you want to dance,” he asked sheepishly. 

Rosalie took a deep breath. She hadn’t danced with anyone since Royce. She hadn’t even let a man put his hands on her since her assault. The slow waltz Edward played would mean Emmett’s large hand would rest on her waist. Her scars were still raw. She didn’t know what exactly would trigger another episode of shaking and sobbing that often struck her at night in the quiet of her own mind. 

And yet, she found herself wanting to dance with the large man. Emmett was soft, despite his stature and broad physique. And she so desperately wanted to continue their relationship. 

“We don’t have to,” he said with regret, as if reading her mind. 

Rosalie took an unnecessary breath to bring her strength. “I want to.”

Emmett’s eyes widened in a hesitant sort of joy, and he took her hand and led her into the center of the living room where Edward’s piano was. This locale gave her some amount of comfort; both Carlisle and Esme could see them and if Emmett had any thoughts of harming her, Edward would know. 

“Can we start slow,” Rosalie asked with fear. The last man she had danced with hadn’t been very compliant to her requests. 

But Emmett simply smiled with kindness that made his young but ageless eyes crinkle at the corners. “Of course.”

So, they positioned their clasped hands for the dance. Rosalie placed a shaky hand on the tall man’s shoulder. Emmett let his hand hover a few inches away from the blonde’s slender waist, searching her eyes for any signs of panic. Rosalie took another breath and nodded, letting the man’s large hand rest on her waist. They began to dance.

Bella POV

“Dancing became a habit for them,” Edward continues. “Every night, I would play, and every night they would dance. Over time they drifted closer and after a few months, they would just sway in each other’s embrace.”

I begin to think about how Edward and I danced at prom and at our wedding. I’ve always felt nothing but safe in his arms, but it’s easy to understand why Rosalie would have been hesitant when she first started dancing again. 

“Dancing is what turned them into the disgustingly physical couple we know and love today,” Edward says with a smirk.

“So, when they go upstairs at night, they’re dancing for a solid eight hours,” I ask disbelievingly. 

“Well that’s not all they do.” It sounds like it could be an innuendo, but Edward’s face says otherwise. “When Rose was first turned, she was in denial a little bit. She’d go to her room at night and desperately try to fall asleep. When Emmett came and they got comfortable together after months of dancing, she was still trying to go fall asleep at night.”

Third Person Flashback

The couple was deep in conversation. They had begun in the garage, talking as Rosalie worked on one of her cars. When she had finished, he had followed her upstairs, still engrossed in the conversation they were having. Before he realized what was happening, he was in her bedroom. 

He had never been in this room of the Cullen’s house before. He had always respected her privacy and, though he was immortal and could overlook some matters of morality, he hadn’t wanted to be anything less than appropriate in their courtship. 

Rosalie turned from where she was wiping oil off her hands and face, almost surprised to see they were in her room. 

Emmett hesitated at her surprised look. After all, it was well past the time she usually retreated to her quarters for the night. “I’ll go and leave you for the night,” he said respectfully. 

He walked towards her, took her hand, and kissed the back of it. When he made for the door, Rosalie moved from her statue-still pose to grab his hand back.

“Wait!”

He turned to her, his eyebrows raised in a question. He didn’t know what she was doing and it seemed she didn’t quite know either.

“Do you want to dance,” she asked breathlessly. She didn’t want him to go.

Emmett looked at her questioningly. “We don’t have any music.”

Rosalie let go of his hand and hurried to her gramophone. She set a record on the plate beneath the bell and let the swing music she had selected play. She turned back to the man frozen in her room and looked at him with hopeful eyes. Emmett smiled and took her hand again to lead her in a dance.

They danced for hours, always changing the music and the pace, until a powerful spin landed Rosalie on top of her plush mattress in a fit of giggles. Emmett crouched in front of her, her laughter contagious.

“I’ve kept you for too long,” he whispered with a regretful smile. 

The blonde would have none of it.

“No, you haven’t,” she said, cupping his jaw in both hands, “tonight is the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment as she quickly contemplated something before her smile returned and she took his hands.

“Come on,” she said coyly.

She pulled him to his feet and onto the bed. The man followed her tugs obediently until she laid down with her back toward him. She was trying to get him into bed with her. 

Though they were vampires, Emmett had been determined to do things properly. He had been planning on a proposal and a wedding as beautiful as his bride. He couldn’t give into coquettishness now. She had never dropped her guard around him like this. He couldn’t betray that trust by taking advantage of her.

As though she was reading his thoughts, Rosalie tugged his hand once more and whispered, “just hold me.”

With a concerned frown, Emmett climbed into her bed and under her covers. Proprietary or not, he would be damned if he did anything to upset the woman before him. When he had settled behind her, Rosalie pulled his arm over her waist and nestled back into his body. He took an unnecessary breath to steady himself and clear his mind of any impure thoughts. 

When she had settled, cuddled in the large man’s arms, Rosalie released tension she didn’t know she had been holding. Dancing with Emmett had brought them closer, but this was a level of touch she hadn’t experienced since she was human. And, even then, no one had held her with as much tenderness as Emmett did now. She was content in his arms.

They laid like that until sunrise.

Bella POV

I had never thought that Rosalie the Ice Queen could be so soft. Of course, I’ve seen glimpses of it, but full out snuggles is not what I would have expected from her. 

“That’s what they do every night,” Edward continues, “Dance then pretend to sleep in each other's arms.”

I think about it for a moment. I miss sleep so much. The thought of falling asleep in Edward’s arms sounds heavenly. Maybe I’ll have to ask him to try it one of these nights.


End file.
